


hospital beds, and all of them empty but mine

by neab



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Have this i guess?, Lowercase, Multi, Other, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neab/pseuds/neab
Summary: connor and michael are nurses, evan is a certified nurse's assistant and alana works with them.michael and alana think connor is cheating on evan, and confront him.this is a terrible summary lol
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93
Collections: ||My favorite fics||, •°•adorable shit•°•





	hospital beds, and all of them empty but mine

**Author's Note:**

> there used to be a nurse who looked a lot like connor murphy at my work, so i fell down a rabbit hole of 'what if connor became a nurse one day' so here this is
> 
> title from shiva by the antlers

connor liked his job a lot. he was a nurse at a hospital not too far from where he lived. he liked all the people he worked with too. 

there was michael, another nurse, who was funny, warm and sweet and related with connor on stoner high school memories. 

then there was alana, who was in his grade in high school, not that connor talked to her much then, but to be fair connor didn’t talk to a lot of people in high school. she was nothing but nice to connor then and now though. she was a clinical coordinator for the area of the hospital connor and michael worked in, so the three of them saw a lot of each other. 

however, the icing on the cake was that connor worked with evan, a very sweet CNA, who also happened to be one of his boyfriends.

connor decided to become a nurse not long after high school while taking classes at the community college to get his parents off his back, and he really fell in love with the idea of helping people in a way that he never got as a teenager when he was in a dark place.

~

“hey connor, can i talk to you for a minute?” alana asks, walking up to the nurse’s station connor is assigned to today.

“sure! what’s up, alana?” connor says, looking up from the patient binder he was checking over.

“connor… i don’t exactly know how to tell you this, but michael and i saw you yesterday,” alana says gently.

“saw me where?” connor tilts his head, eyebrows furrowed, not quite sure what alana is referring to.

“when you were leaving yesterday we saw you kiss the guy that picked you up that  _ wasn’t  _ evan, which i realize it’s not  _ really _ our business, but evan is our friend, and i really had to convince michael to not chase the car down and drag you out and start fighting you. long story short, we’re concerned you’re cheating on evan, and if you are that’s an awful thing to do, connor.”

when alana’s finished connor starts laughing so hard he has to lean on the counter of the nurse’s station for support. alana’s not at all sure what to make of connor’s reaction.

“i-i don’t understand. what’s so funny?”

connor straightens up, still chuckling. “that’s jared.”

“jared?” alana cocks an eyebrow.

connor nods, as if that’s enough of an explanation. alana waits for him to explain further, but he clearly doesn’t plan on it. 

“hey, connor, the patient in room 2025 is asking for you specifically. something about you making their coffee  _ just _ right,” michael waggles his eyebrows at connor, implying the tone of the request. 

unfortunately he walks up to the two of them at the most inopportune time for alana to be able to keep pressing connor, damn it michael.

“ok, i’ll go check on that,” connor says walking off.

“so? what’d he say?” michael eagerly prompts alana once connor’s out of earshot.

“well, before you got here all he said was that the guy he was with is jared as if that was enough of an explanation as to why he was kissing another guy when everyone on staff knows he’s dating evan.”

“god, remember when every female nurse and CNA was heartbroken when they found out how gay connor was. he still breaks patient’s hearts when he tells them he’s not single,” michael joked.

“michael! focus, please,” alana admonishes.

“sorry, you’re right. jared?” 

alana nods.

“it just doesn’t make sense to me why connor would even do anything like this when he works at the exact same place as evan. what an asshole! hmm... i guess we have to break the news to evan if connor won’t,” michael replies.

“unfortunately, looks that way,” alana agrees.

“you’ll have to actually be the one to do it though, because if i’m there and have to look at evan’s heartbroken face when i tell him i may track connor down and punch him,” michael says. alana rolls her eyes at this, but agrees with michael. they have to do what’s right, so she’ll have to suck it up and break the news to evan since connor won’t explain what’s going on.

~

alana and michael confront evan later that day while they’re on break and pull him aside making sure no one else is in the break room.

“michael? i thought you weren’t actually gonna be here?” alana checks.

“yeah, i decided it was too important and i couldn’t stand not being here, and plus i was technically a witness to it anyway. i’m still not telling him though,” michael explains.

“um, guys, witness to what? telling me what? what’s going on?” evan asks, confused at what alana and michael are talking about.

“evan… i--we don’t know how to tell you this, but michael and i saw connor with someone else on your day off yesterday.”

“someone else?” evan furrows his brow in confusion and worry.

“he was with some guy. he picked connor up, and when he saw him… connor kissed him. evan, we’re sorry to have to tell you this, but you deserve to know, and connor clearly wasn’t gonna tell you. i tried to get him to explain, but he wouldn’t,” alana finishes, clearly irritated, evan would assume at connor.

“oh.”

“oh?” michael and alana repeat, both raising their eyebrows at evan’s lack of a reaction.

“was this guy shorter than connor and wearing glasses by chance?” evan asks them.

“um… yeah, i think so,” michael responds.

“and probably an unbuttoned shirt and a graphic shirt underneath?”

“yeah?” michael says, increasingly confused at evan’s lack of anger.

“i appreciate the concern, guys. really i do, but, um, that’s jared,” evan says.

“that’s what connor said! who’s jared?” alana asks.

“well, um, we don’t actually tell a lot of people this… but jared’s our boyfriend. as in mine and connor’s,” evan explains. “he was here to pick up connor from work.”

“oh,” alana utters in realization that she and michael have kind of made fools of themselves being so quick to assume that connor would do anything like that to evan. although they’ve always been a bit overprotective over the doe-eyed CNA and rushed in all gung-ho.

“wait! seriously, dude?! i was ready to kick connor’s ass in your honor,” michael doubles over in laughter, processing the mistake he and alana made.

“well thanks michael, but i’m glad you don’t have to,” evan says honestly.

“me too. i don’t know that i could actually take him,” michael jokes. 

evan shrugs and his eyes twinkle thinking about connor. “probably not. he’s gained a lot of muscle since high school.”

“gaaaaayyy!” michael half-shouts.

“shut up! you’re just as bad about jeremy,” evan retaliates with a blush still on his cheeks.

“well, we’re glad connor’s not cheating on you or anything. sorry again for assuming he was,” alana says.

“yeah, sorry we made such dinguses of ourselves,” michael adds.

“it’s ok, really! thank you, i appreciate that you guys cared so much,” evan assures them.

~

“so, today at work alana and michael thought you were cheating on me,” evan starts up a conversation while they’re all making dinner. well, evan and connor are making dinner. jared is stealing samples when he thinks evan and connor can’t see him.

“i’m not surprised. alana interrogated me earlier,” connor responds casually.

“what? why do they think that?” jared asks with his mouth full.

“because they saw me kissing you when you picked me up the other day,” connor tells him and smiles, shaking his head fondly and disbelievingly that michael and alana cared enough about evan to do that, but also that they thought connor could ever even think of intentionally hurting evan in any way.

“michael was ready to fight you for me,” evan tells him. 

jared snorts. “michael couldn’t take connor! has he seen connor’s arms?”

“that’s what i told him,” evan agrees. connor shrugs slightly embarrassed at the attention his boyfriends are indirectly giving him.

“stop it,” connor says quietly, blushing slightly behind the hair in his face.

“what? it's true, con! you've got really nice arms. i just wanna climb them like a tree. maybe swing off ‘em,” jared proclaims, raking his eyes over connor’s arms appreciatively. even in a short sleeved shirt you can tell connor’s arms are nicely toned.

“thanks, j,” connor rolls his eyes fondly. “evan, would you pass the peppers please?”

  
  


~

the one downside now to michael knowing about connor, jared, and evan is now he loves teasing them.

“geez, evan! your mom lets you have  _ two _ boyfriends?” michael jokes.

evan blushes and playfully sticks his tongue out at michael. “shut up!”

“have a good night, michael,” connor salutes michael and wraps his arm around evan’s waist to leave for the day.

“yeah, you guys too. i’m gonna go home and cuddle my  _ one _ boyfriend.” michael puts his hand to his forehead wistfully.

evan and connor roll their eyes at michael’s theatrics.

evan and connor wouldn’t necessarily tell michael this, but in their opinion cuddling  _ is _ better with three people.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading whatever this was! leave a comment/kudos if ya feel like!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at mikefaistwasinnewsies
> 
> <3


End file.
